fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian " Legate " Degtyarov
" We are nobody. Okay? Just some grunts who are workin` their assess off to make the world a better place. The rest isn`t your fuckin` concern. " -- Adrian speaking with one of his colleagues about who the Ghosts are during Operation Maneater, 2025. Adrian " Legate " Degtyarov is the main protagonist and one of the player characters in Rainbow Six: Call of Duty and its spin - offs. He was created by Sam Jackson, the main graphical artist and screenwriter. He is voiced by Brian Bloom, and Bloom provided a motion capture for him. Sam noticed that Legate looks like Brian, when the artists first made a concept art for the first game, so Brian also provided his likeness for the character, albeit slightly altered. Only two things were altered - his eye color, and hair color. A Russian GRU agent, Rainbow field commander and a GST captain ( later major ), Adrian is one of tier - one operators, who was trained by Sam Fisher himself. He carried out a lot of black operations, most of them were successful. He also has a knack of lying to people, but only ones that he doesn`t know. Even his file, like his friends` files, is covered in mystery. The only thing that is true is his birth date and a name. Everything else is classified. 'Biography' 'Early life' " - Can`t say that my childhood was the best. '' ''- [ ... ] Oh fuck. Sorry to hear that. Y`know, for a kid who was born out of wedlock, this is some crazy shit you`re telling me, bud. ''- Ah, nevermind. There are other people who`ve had it worse than me.'' " -- Adrian and Dima are talking about their childhood while flying in Farah, Urzikstan to save Devotchka, in 2012. Adrian was born in October 12th, 1993 in 9:15 AM, in Moscow, Russia. His father, a highly decorated soldier turned special forces operator, wasn`t at home very often because of his job, and his mother had to raise him and the other three children alone, with a occasional help from her colleagues or her husband`s best friends. But in June 14th, 1997, everything turned upside down. Adrian`s father was reported to be killed in a firefight in Kyiv, where he and the other five operators of the joint SBU - GRU task force were ambushed by Ukranian terrorists calling themselves " Sons of Get`man ". A full year later, a new " father " came into his life. His stepfather was Vladimir Makarov, a young Ultranationalist with a lot of money. At first, he was kind and caring father figure to Adrian, but when the boy turned 14, he became " an abusive fucker ", as Legate himself puts it. He tormented teenager with truly Hellish trainings, which included hand - to - hand combat, running courses, push - ups and pull - ups. All this was because Vladimir wanted a successor for himself. He even tried to brainwash the boy, but it didn`t work. Two years later, in 2009, Adrian finds himself a girlfriend - Kate Smirnova. They date for a year, before Adrian, who was hoping to marry the girl, overhears that his " step - poor excuse of a father " declared a war against Russia, US, and all of the first - world countries, kicking it off with a surprise attack on GROM forces in Warsaw. Driven by revenge and a desire to help the world to get rid of a new - age Hitler, Adrian, using his father`s connections, enlists himself in GRU. In Mercs and Spec - Ops spin - offs, Makarov is absent from the history, as well as WW3, and Adrian joines GRU because he follows his dad`s footsteps. 'Career history ( Rainbow Six: Call of Duty timeline ) " What can I say? We`re good at this, girl. I mean, shit, from little - ass pathetic rookie GRU agent to GST major?'' "' -- Adrian describing his and his friends` career in the nutshell to Grace " Dokkaebi " Nam in Rainbow`s new HQ shortly before the liberation of LA, 2026. '2009 - GRU Agent' " - Never liked working there much. Dunno why. ''- You`re not the only one, bro. '' " - Adrian and Anthony reflecting on their time as a GRU field agents after Adrian kills Zakhaevs in Moscow in 2026. In 2009, July 6th, Adrian is accepted in GRU and is noted to make a huge progress in theoretical and practical parts of his work. His most prominent features were almost flawless English with a small hint of a Russian accent, tactical capabilities, stamina, hand - to - hand combat skill, and marksmanship. He, along with four other agents who later will become his friends for life, were sent in Paris in order to bust a nuclear weapons deal and eliminate the dealer. Operation was a semi - success, because the deal was busted, but the dealer, Viktor " Volk " Khristenko, escaped, and five operators were injured. They were taken to a hospital, where they were nursed back to health and injected with nano - machines. Three days after, Scott Mitchell, a leader of GST, arrives to the hospital and, impressed by the squad actions and his friendship with their fathers, recruits them into Ghosts. '2010 till 2014 - Participating in WW3 and meeting Sam ' " War? You wanna hear `bout war, doc? Alright, I`ll tell ya. One false move - and you`re dead. Got it? No questions about war, shit - head. " -- Adrian threatening the psychatrist assigned to him by GRU high - ranking officers, whlie being asked about his experiences in WW3, in 2015. Since January 3th, 2010, Adrian and his friends were fighting a war on their own terms. A five - men squad, taking orders only from Mitchell, they became a force to be reckoned with. Infiltrating a restricted areas, sneaking into the compounds, providing overwatch or making a direct assault, they were a literal demons of the battlefield. But one day changed his life. Two weeks later, he is taken to 4E ( Fourth Echelon ) training center, along with his friends. Sam Fisher, impressed by their actions, decides to train them in the art of stealth and infiltration. As expected, they make a huge progress and are sent in the field again. In March 11th, 2011, they sent in Kyiv as a part of infiltration operation. Their task is to catch Viktor Khristenko, or Volk - the same men who escaped from their grasp almost two years ago in Paris. With them are Ukranian SWAT team " Berkut " and four Delta operators. They pursue Volk, and finally corner him near Verkhovnaya Rada, where he is interrogated and killed as a retaliation for injuring the squad and escaping. They exfiltrate Kyiv by chopper before cops or reinforcement turn up. Later that year, they infiltrate Ultranationalists` FOB in Kastovian city St. Petrograd. Acting as a recruits into the Inner Circle, they make their way to lofts, where their target - Vladimir Makarov - is staying. However, not only Makarov escapes and tries to kill the team, he calls them by their names, saying " You little shits look like your fucking fathers ", startling the guys and giving him an opportunity to strike. However, the strike wasn`t successful, as Ghosts manage injure Makarov, gather some of the valuable data and escape unharmed. February 25th, 2012. Adrian and Dima are sent to Urzikstan, Farah, on a dangerous mission. They need to find FSB mole codenamed Devotchka ( little girl ) by pretending a high - ranking Inner Circle members in order to gain an entry to the base, and then stealthily rescue the informer. With some reluctance, the two comply and fly over to Farah. On their way, Dima asks about the connection between Adrian and Makarov. Initially, Degtyarov reacts agressivly, which prompts Egorov to respond in kind, but then the former apologises and tells the whole story, making Centurion the very first person to hear the story. As one of his confidants and best friends, Dima apologises for asking, showing symphaty and feeling horrified and disgusted by Makarov`s treatment of his step - son. " Y`know, even for me, a kid born out of wedlock, this is some crazy shit you`re telling me, bud. ", says Dima. " Ah, nevermind. There are other people who`ve had it worse than me. ", waving his friend off, responds Adrian. They soon agree that their past isn`t important right now, and they set off. As always, the mission was successful. It`s 2013, December 23rd. War is coming to the end, and Makarov understands it. He throws every man that he has in his army and takes drastic measures. One ot them is a gassing of Paris, London and Moscow. The world is enraged, and people starting to gather a resistance. Chech Republic is one of these countries. They fight back Ultranationalist forces in Prague, clearing the way for Ghosts to work. Ghosts infiltrate Prague using the darkness of the night by canals. Slowly making their way towards the ambush point, they terminate any enemy on their way as a method of revenge for the gassed cities, and leave their bodies booby - trapped as a warning and a fear tactic they learned from Sam and Scott. One day later, they set up an ambush on the VIP convoy. Their target is Makarov`s first wife, who is his second - in - command and a main accountant. Ghosts lay down spike strips, akin to ones cops use, place a truck with a Resistance member behind the wheel, and they hack the underground passage gates` control panel for it to close and don`t open until someone fixes it. They set up and prepare to convoy. And, when the trap springs, five operators kill every Ultranationalist in sight. Nikita pulls the woman out of the car rather rude, and shows her on the ground, pointing his rifle at her and demanding answers. It becomes clear that Nikita and her have some sort of connection between each other. But they soon hear a voice from the car. It`s her young son, who is cowering in the backseat. Seeing him makes Adrian really angry, because of kid`s facial traits that resemble Makarov. As an act of malice and revenge, he pulls the kid out and hits him in the jaw. Milena, Makarov`s wife, is trying to stand up, but Nikita hits her in the stomach with the butt of his rifle. And, under the orders from Scott and GRU, five men execute helpless ( as it turned out, not really helpless ) woman and leave the kid sobbing and screaming for his mother, as well as becoming disgusted at their own actions. But they don`t bicker or fight, they calmly speak to each other, and come to terms that Milena`s execution was necessary. And later, her kid pointed Milena`s gun at the guys, but Dima knocked it away and left with his friends. Adrian later reflected on their act, saying, that he felt bad for hurting the kid and executing a woman, but " deep down, we all knew that the skunk needed to die ". In the last year of war, October 10th, enraged and crazed Makarov kidnaps Russian president, Boris Voshevskiy, and keeps him hostage in the diamond mines in Eastern Syberia. Delta operators Sandman, Truck, Grinch, and Maverick along with Ghosts, assault the mine and rescue the president, but the destruction of the mine result in Ghosts slighlty injured and kills Delta operators, leaving Russian spec ops soldiers haunted and traumatized by it. Ironically, on Adrian`s birthday, October 12th, he locates Makarov in hotel Oasis in Dubai, UAE, and assaults the hotel all by himself, wearing Juggernaut armor and wielding heavy machine gun " Pecheneg ". Storming the hotel, he picks up several intel parts for GRU and Ghosts, and then rushes to the last floor, using the elevator. But attack chopper arrives on the scene and fires several hundreds of MG rounds higher the elevator in hopes to make Adrian to fall to his death. Legate kills the pilot, and, as another layer of irony, chopper crashes in his elevator. Adrian bails out and uses the next elevator in order to go up to the last floor. He makes his way there, but he didn`t know that the floor is booby - trapped. The only thing that saved Adrian`s life was his suit, which he ditches along with the intel, and rushes to the helipad armed with nothing but a knife and his trusty handgun - Kimber Custom TLE II. He sees that Makarov went in the heli, and jumps on it. Killing two pilots, Adrian tries to land the heli, but his " step - shit " intervines, and a short fight ensues, in which Legate is stabbed in the shoulder, Makarov`s eye is gouged out, and chopper crashes. Adrian wakes up and crawls out of the wrecks just in time to see Makarov trying to flee again. Enraged as all Hell, Legate sprints towards his step - father, tackles him on the glass panning of the roof, and, while beating him to the pulp, says that he broke his son`s jaw. Makarov can only react in shock and surprise before they both crash through a glass. Adrian survives by grabbing a ledge, but Makarov, who was further - right in the centre of the glass - falls to his death. Legate lights up a smoke with shaking hands and weeps because his emotion burst through the shell of a stoic and emotionless commander. As he later notes, " I`ve seen my friends shed some tears, but I didn`t think that I woulda cried like a bitch ". '2015 till 2017 - Working with Rainbow' " Rainbow, gear up. We got ourselves a world to save and a problem to fix. " -- Adrian rallies his squadmates in 2016, after White Mask have detonated gas bombs in Bartlett and Rainbow is sent to their HQ in order to carry out a revenge mission. September 5th, 2015, Adrian is called back to service after a one - year hiatus. Now rehabilitated and easy - going as ever, Adrian reunites with his old friends and arrives to undisclosed location near London, Great Britan, where five of them are accepted in the Rainbow. After three weeks, Legate is made a field commander of Rainbow with Michael " Thatcher " Baker and Elisa " Ash " Cohen serving as his lieutenants. He earned a respect and friendship of Rainbow operators, which he truly values, and starts to care about them and viewing them as his big adopted family. November 21st, he, along with Mark " Mute " Chandar and Monika " IQ " Weiss, is sent to intercept White Masks` shipment in Prague. They safely infiltrate the city, covertly arrive to their position, and then, after the truck is in sight, start the attack. The package is intercepted and turns out to be a Red Mercury bomb - the very same WMD Sam Fisher tried to dispose of as a undercover agent within JBA in 2008. The team passes the bomb to the specialists on site and exfiltrate. January, 3rd, 2016. Adrian and Maxim " Kapkan " Baseida are sent in the Gulf of Mexico, because UN official Kate Miller ( in reality Kate Smirnova, Adrian`s former classmate and ex - girlfriend ) is scheduled to give a speech near the space elevator. While flying, Adrian and Max talk about their love interests. " C`mon Adrian, Tina`s your cousin. Help a bro out, tell me how to charm her. ", says Max, asking Adrian for help. " Max, bro, I`ve just recently discovered that she`s my fucking cousin. Do what you gotta do, man - I believe in you. ", responds Adrian, trying to encourage his friend. They land and find a safe spot, where the stage can be observed, and in the middle of Miller`s speech, White Masks attack and try to kidnap the girl. This prompts two friends to attack all of the terrorists, and clear all of the surrounding territory from WM. After the area is cleared, the heli lands and operators, along with UN officials and Miller, exfiltrate the area. At home, Adrian has a lot of explaining to do. Arguing with his girlfriend, he spurts out that deep down, he always cared for her and never thought that someone like her would ever look at someone like him. He then stammers. realising what he just said. And, as a deafening silence becomes almost unbearable, a ringing phone ruins it. Picking up and answering, Legate hears the voice of his CO - Six. She tells him that the next op will be his solo run, and she`ll tell him the details upon meeting in person. Six then arrives to Adrian`s appartment and slides him a USB drive. Just then, as she turns to leave, Kate`s voice calls them both to come see the news. And what they see, deeply shakes the three. In the fit of silent rage, Adrian almost crushes a can of cola that he was drinking. Six then changes the mission, saying that White Masks will pay for their attack on Bartlett University. January 8th, 2016. Not even a week after the horrific attack, Six calls in a lot of favors and finally locates White Masks` HQ. It`s located in New York City, at the same place where JBA`s HQ was a long time ago. All of the Rainbow operators, " first batch " and " second batch " - even Kate with her friends Violett, Dee, Marianne, and Tanya, or Panther with Queen, Oracle, Noire and Fox respectivly - all gear up and fly over to NYC. There, they assault the HQ, killing each and every member, even if they were unarmed or surrendering. '2017 till 2026 - Working as a mercenary and partaking in Second Cold War.' " We`re gonna lie low. Those fuckers... They destroyed our base. [ ... ] I need to ask you a favor. " -- Adrian speaking with Scott Mitchell by the phone, explaining what happend at Rainbow`s HQ in 2017. ''Mercs ''Timeline ''Brave New World ''Timeline '''''The Legends Timeline '2009 - 2012. Being a Bodark operator.' When the WW3 started, Adrian, just like in the original, went to GRU in 2009. The part with Paris isn`t changed, but instead of being recruited into Ghosts, Adrian, along with his teammates, was recruited into Bodark - a Russian counterpart of Ghosts. As it turned out, Bodark was also in bed with general Roman Barkov, a rouge Russian general and a war criminal. At first, Legate, then - named The Kid ( and Centurion, Ronin, Samurai and Saint were named Sharpshooter, Poison Ivy, Blondie and Skinny respectfully ) was holding onto the duty and his patriotism, but one op changed everything. The squad was sent into Urzikstan in December 21th, 2012, where they were tasked with slaughtering their first village full of innocent people. Adrian started to become disillusioned with his service and along with Blondie came up with the escape plan after they abort the mission and escape. Along with six other squads, the team was sent to the village. After their chopper had flown off, five young operators turned onto their collegues, killing every last one of them. They ditched their gear and uniforms, and stayed with the villagers until the Russian Army ( the real one, not Barkov`s forces ) came and evacuated the village, leaving five kids alone. After that, they escaped and were found by John Hume`s squad. '2013 - 2015. Running with the Ghosts.' 'Personality' " ''- Not too talkative, are ya?'' ''- ...'' " -- Legate`s " response " to one of his colleagues` attempt to strike a conversation in 2012. In the original game, and its spin - offs, Adrian is a cool and collected field commander, who is trying to keep an eye out on his squadmates and surrounding areas, and a man of a few words outside of fight. But when his friends are near him, he becomes an easy - going and fun guy, almost rivaling with Samurai. He is caring towards his squadmates in Rainbow, calling them his family, and he also cares for any soldier under his command or civilian in his care. It is also noted that while he has a foul mouth, he curses selectivly, or when he`s spooked, surprised or angered. He also has a dry sense of humor. For example, when Volk is cornered and being tortured for information, he ( Volk ) asks Legate if they going to let him live. Adrian responds with calm, yet sarcastic " Yeah, suuure. After the deaths of thousands after your bomb exploded, we`re gonna let you live. And give you a fuckin` lollipop. ", after which he and his friends execute the man. Or when meeting with Cole Walker in the streets of San - Francisco in 2025, the latter trips and falls, making Adrian burst out laughing and promting his friend to yell at him. After Legate apolitrgises for his behavior, Cole tries to get back at him by pretending to hit him, to which Degtyarov says " Oh, you`re funny now, Walker? ", to which Walker responds with " No, I`m a fuckin` asshole ". Adrian shrugs and deadpans " Yeah, thanks cap. As if I didn`t know. " As seen in several flashbacks, as a schoolboy, Adrian hadn`t many friends - Anthony, Tanya and Kate were his only friends, and he was sticking to them. These flashbacks also show Legate`s other side, when he is interacting with Kate - he is blushing and stammering, and, despite his efforts, constantly avoids her gaze. And, after becoming Kate`s boyfriend, he becomes giddy and more open to people. He even became prone to scaring his girlfriend and playing hide - and - seek with her, often making her give up and calling him. At times, Adrian`s lewd side is shown. One of the examples is the selfie with his girfriend, where she just smiles, and Adrian shows rather vulgar jesture - shoving his tounge between index and middle fingers, or, when Tanya and Anthony discuss the topic of three - way attack, he snarks with " Shame I didn`t have a three - way attack, if you know what I mean ", to nobody`s amusement. ( Rainbow Six: Call of Duty only ) " ''Yeah, I`m feelin` pretty good right now. " -- Adrian after being asked about his mental health after being accepted into Rainbow in 2015. '' '' But the war reverted Adrian to his usual quiet persona, and, on top of that, he became cynical and bitter, haunted by nightmares and constantly loathing himself. He became enraged and vengeful person, who can instill the fear of God in the people, should he even look at them. He did a lot of questionable acts, such as kidnapping and holding a family of one of the terrorists for intel, torturing the man to death ( this was one of the acts when Adrian threw up ), kneecapping a harmless woman, or hitting Makarov`s child as an act of revenge, and to intimidate Makarov`s wife, then killing said wife and leaving the child traumatized. After the war and a rehab, he got rid of the nightmares and self - loathing, but his rage stayed with him - but more silent and controllable. Adrian`s silent facade shatters rarely. One of this instances is when Rainbow`s base is under attack, and he is screaming in rage while firing at the attackers, or when Avon launches an attack on several cities, to which Legate responds by smashing a TV and stomping on it while yelling " Fuck! ". ( ''Mercs only ) " ''Go fuck yourself then, you fuckin` edgelord. You wanna die out here, dumbass? Go ahead. " -- Adrian`s comment on SWAT team captain in NYC when the former`s friend, Ceturion, asks if they need help and getting rudely rejected in 2019. In ''Mercs, Adrian`s personality remains very much the same - he`s calm, collected and caring towards his squadmates. Only aspect is added - he becomes much more foul - mouthed, and swears like no tomorrow, as opposed to his original personality in the first game, where he swears only if push comes to the shove. Several years of fighting made him cynical even more than in the original, and even a little bit cruel. He dismisses the cry for help of an injured enemy, and he can threaten the high - ups with his gun, connections or even try to blackmail them. And the mercenaries from rival companies or loners are treated by him and his team as a potential enemies, so he becomes very watchful if the allies are not his friends. ( ''Spec Ops ''only ) " - There`s no " us " or " them ", Lisa. This is war. '' - ''No, this is fuckin` insane! " - Adrian and Elisa speaking about new world conflict in 2021. In this timeline, Adrian is quiet and composed, but somewhat philosophical and he doesn`t swear much, as opposed to his previous incarnations - in the original he swears, but rarely, and in ''Mercs ''half of his sentences are cursings. He retains his cool - headedness, and, as noted by several characters, is unfazed by firefights or explosions. ( ''The Legends ''only) In this game, Adrian`s personality remains mostly the same, except his supposed lack of sense of humor, his friendship with several characters, and bitternes, self - hatred and regret over his service in Bodark. His self - hatred sometimes surfaces when the operation goes sideways and he laments it, blaming himself, even that it wasn`t his fault, but Adrian is bad at accepting that. Over time, his hatred became anger and regret. One of many examples can be seen when John Kozak is interrogating a Bodark operator. Adrian takes over and breaks arm, both legs and ribs of the captive, to which everyone in the room react with horror and even try to stop Legate from killing the operator after he spilled the beans. His hatred also extends to Makarov`s, Barkov`s and Zakhaev`s family, and even his father. 'Appearance' In every game, Adrian is a green - eyed and black - haired young man, aged 24 and sporting a small scar under his right eye which he gained in a knife - fight in war. ''Original'' In the original game, Adrian wears a uniform in urban camouflage with fully - closed ballistic helmet in the prologue, except in Vegas, where he wears a black two - piece suit with grey tie, and in CIA Detention Facility, where in the first part of the mission he`s fully naked, and later he wears white undershirt with black sweatpants and blue sneakers. In the beginning of the level, Adrian, after escaping, looks at himself in the mirror, and the player can see a lot of scars and blood left from the torture, and spot some older scars. For example, big scar on the chest is from the bothced operation in Paris, 2012, and a bullet hole in left shounder, left from Makarov`s Jericho 941. In Verdansk Ark, he wears dark - grey jeans with brown leather belt, grey sweatshirt with " Negative " written on it, and two diamonds above and below the word, black sneakers, and black balaclava. Also he wears a grey ceramic vest with utility vest on top of it. In Europe Ark, Adrian wears a black infiltration suit with black ski - mask, ballistic vest and utility vest on top of it. Sometimes, he appears without his mask, e.g. " Ghost of the Past '''" mission, or he wears rebel uniform in the last mission of Europe Ark, " '''I`m not the Bad Guy ". In Southern and Northen America Ark, except " Save the Princess " , where he and Kapkan wear wetsuits with ballistic and utility vests and ski - masks, he wears dark - grey hoodie with cat eyes, jeans, military boots and a scarf. In Urzikstan Ark Adrian wears a desert camo uniform, or a rebel disguise. Sometimes, he also wears a goggles and a blue kufia in order to protect himself from the sandstorm. In Epilogue, Adrian wears standart Russian military uniform, except the last mission, " Where it all Started " in which he wears military jacket, grey t - shirt, denim jeans, sneakers, closed ballistic helmet and his usual ballistic and utility vests. ''Mercs'' 'Relationship with characters' 'Family' Tanya " Fox " Lisina '- Tanya is Adrian`s step - sister, with whom he was born simultameously. Although, they didn`t know that they are related, even if a lot of people noted that they both look suspiciously similar. In his school days, Tanya was one of Adrian`s friends, and she took his depature to GRU bad. After seven years of absence ( from 2009 to 2016 ), the two reunited, and discovered that they both are siblings. Even before the reveal, both of them were quiet, and Tanya was looking up to him and her crush ( later boyfriend and husband ) Anthony, and loved the former as a friend and a brother figure. 'Friends 'Ghosts' Cole D. " The Wolf " Walker '''- Cole and Adrian were enemies at first because of Adrian`s heritage and Cole`s immense hatred towards the Ultranationalists. After Mitchell managed to defuse the situation, the two boys quickly started to bond and became brothers - in - arms. Instead of Ubisoft`s original story, Walker didn`t turn on Ghosts, but became a loyal operator and a loyal friend towards the rest of GST, TF141 and Rainbow, essentially becoming Adrian`s second - in - command and one of the first operators which he takes in the field. Cole values his friends and sticks with them to the end. He also has a high respect of Adrian, which is mutual, and sees him as a brother figure. They make jabs at each other and can sometimes be an assholes to each other, but they have each others` backs. '''Dima " Centurion " Egorov Nikita " Samurai " Sergeev Roman " Ronin " Frolov Anthony " Saint " Pereyaslov Kim " Fury " Hernandez Lucile Rose " Rosebud " Keller Hank " Flycatcher " Hua Frank " Silverback " Wales ''' '''Aisha " Yellowleg " Kubar Benjamin " Fixit " Jones David " Vasily " Zhang 'TF141' John " Viking " Price Kyle " Gaz " Garrick Simon " Ghost " Riley John " Soap " MacTavish Alisia " Huntress " Lynch Michelle " Birdie " Kane Suzy " Karma " Gellar Yuri " Yura " Krasnenko Mary " Oracle " Davis 'Rainbow' 'Enemies' 'Trivia' - Adrian worked as a barista in his early teenage years before GRU. - His wish was to marry his girlfriend and stay away from the war. - In Specialists, if Adrians scores a kill against every other operator, he either apologises or expresses his regret over killing them, but several voicelines show his thoughts and relationship with the other operators - Minotaur, Bale, Ghosts, his father, Zakhaev Sr., and Makarov. If he kills Minotaur, he sometimes lets his pride slip, saying " Now who`s the tough guy? ''" or " ''Got the sunnovabitch now! ", letting out a chuckle sometimes. If he eliminates Bale, he shows respect for his bravery, saying " You fought well, Sergant. ''" in calm tone. Ih the Ghosts are killed by him, he says " ''Hot damn, Samurai/Saint/Ronin/Centurion, you fucked up. ''" in somewhat surprised tone of voice. If Adrian scores a kill, and his victim being his father, he just sighs loudly, mumbling something resembling " ''Patricide. Wow. " in a completly defeated and broken tone, hinting that the death - the real death - of his father has broken him again, even more than the first time. If Zakhaev Sr. is killed, Legate lets out a hearty laugh, then taunts the victim, saying " Shouldn`t mess with me, should you now? ", or " Now onto your kid. ", showing that Adrian feels completly satisfied with killing the arms dealer and erasing his name for good. But if he eliminates Makarov, his voice lines become angry snarls, enraged screams and sometimes quiet, yet completly enraged " Fuck you. ", " That was for everyone, cunt. ", or " Just fucking stay dead. ", showing that Legate is still angry at Makarov and wishes to kill him again. - Adrian`s weapons of choice are SIG - Sauer M400 Tread assault rifle with silencer and SIG Tango6T riflescope attached, which was later added in multiplayer as a DLC, Battle Arms Development Tanker short - barreled rifle with silencer, and STI CCC pistol with muzzlebrake or silencer attached. Sometimes, he uses DMRs, like in Urzikstan, or shotguns, like in Latvia. Category:Characters Category:Males